


i wanna be that fantasy that you got on your mind

by yaint



Series: one word prompts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding Crops, Women Loving Women, bc i can't resist, but they're also dating, lesbians with daddy kinks, light name calling, slight pet play, sugar baby sansa, sugar daddy margaery, uni student sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/pseuds/yaint
Summary: Sansa's desires are often only granted when she's given Margaery something in return. Not that Sansa minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt - 'exchange'
> 
>  
> 
> read tags for more context
> 
> if you don't like girls calling other girls 'daddy' then you probably shouldn't read this ok bye

 

"Margaery," Sansa crooned, skipping into the living room where her girlfriend sat, thumbing the pages of a thick book. "You look pretty, daddy," Sansa said, standing in front of Margaery with her hands intertwined before her. She’d yet to get properly dressed, and wore only a pair of cottony shorts and a shirt of Margaery's that was tight against her skin, revealing a stripe of the smooth flesh of her belly. 

 

Margaery raised an eyebrow in suspicion and put the book aside, pulling Sansa down onto her lap. "What do you want?" 

 

Sansa pouted. "Why do you assume I want something? Can't I compliment you?" 

 

Margaery shrugged. "Sure. I just know you," she grinned, and tugged on a strand of Sansa's hair. "I can tell you want something." 

 

"Fine," Sansa huffed, and turned to straddle Margaery, her thighs on either side of the older girl. "I do want something. But you're still pretty." 

 

Margaery smiled, and Sansa bent down to kiss her briefly. "What do you want, you little brat?" 

 

Sansa smiled, and brought Margaery's hand to her waist. Margaery slid it further downwards, to her ass, pinching the flesh lightly through the thin fabric of her shorts. "I want a new phone, daddy," Sansa said sweetly, biting at her lip a little as her smile spread. "Please?" 

 

Margaery frowned. "I just got you one in the summer." 

 

"Yes, but now I want a new one," Sansa said simply. "Won't you get me one daddy?" 

 

"No," Margaery said, laughing a little. "What a presumptuous request."

 

"Margaery! Please," Sansa frowned, her shoulders sinking. "I really want one." 

 

Margaery twirled a strand of Sansa's hair around her finger, and slipped her other hand past the waistband of Sansa's pants, cupping her ass. "I'm not sure you deserve it, baby." 

 

Sansa brightened a little. "What do I have to do to deserve it?" 

 

"I just want your obedience, pup," Margaery said lightly, tracing a finger along Sansa's collarbone. "Total obedience." 

 

"I can do that, daddy," Sansa said eagerly, bouncing a little on Margaery's lap, a mischievous smirk replacing the sweet smile on her lips. "Whatever you want," Sansa leaned in close to Margaery, speaking seriously, and their lips brushed against each other's. "I'll do it." 

 

"Strip." 

 

Sansa climbed off of Margaery's lap and shimmied out of her shorts, then pulled her panties down slowly. She pulled her shirt over her head and her uncovered nipples perked up at the cool air. She stood, shoulders back, and looked at Margaery with an unselfconscious gaze that said  _ what now? _

 

"On your knees," Margaery ordered, and stood, towering over Sansa in this position. She smirked, and pet the girl's hair. "Good girl." 

 

Sansa beamed, leaning into Margaery's touch. "What do you want me to do, daddy?"

 

\---

 

Sansa's face was pink and tear-stained, and her whines were frequent and entirely arousing to Margaery. Her ass was stuffed with this thickest plug that Margaery owned, and she held a dildo inside of her that stretched her sex beautifully. 

 

She was panting heavily, her lips bitten and parted, and she crawled towards Margaery still, -a little awkwardly- despite the unkind treatment she'd been given. Even now, she wanted Margaery's attention, her comfort. Sansa rubbed her face against Margaery's leg, so sweet and docile, chasing any affection she could get. Margaery helped the girl onto her lap and fucked her with the dildo at a slow, steady pace, occasionally flicking the nub of her clit and giving it no other attention.

 

"How do you feel, pup?" 

 

"Full," Sansa sniffed, and looked up at Margaery pitifully, gasping from her ministrations. "So full, daddy." 

 

Margaery's clit twitched in interest and she smiled, cupping Sansa's blushing cheek in her palm. "Good. That's how I want you." 

 

_ Sansa had cried so beautifully when Margaery had pulled her over her lap and worked the plug inside of her. But when Margaery slid her hand down, to Sansa's cunt, it was soaked. She rubbed her clit to distract from the pain in her ass, and Sansa moaned, bucking her hips a little until Margaery stopped her with a sharp swat to her ass.  _

 

_ "You take liberties, pup," Margaery had said. Still, Sansa rubbed herself against Margaery's leg, seeking friction. "Do you have no self control, my pet?" Margaery asked pleasantly, running a hand up the curve of Sansa's spine, twisting a hand in the auburn hair and pulling hard. "Disobedient girl."  _

 

_ "No," Sansa whined, her back forced into a painful arch. "No, I can be good- I can. I'm sorry." _

 

_ "I'm not fond of all this wriggling. Do I have to tie you up to keep you still?" _

 

_ "If that's what you want, daddy," Sansa murmured obediently. "But I- I can be still. I can  _ try _ ," she amended. _

 

_ Margaery hummed. "I'm afraid trying isn't good enough, pet. Shall I tie you up and whip your ass raw? Hm?"  _

 

_ Sansa whined, her clit twitching, and she rubbed against Margaery's leg before she could think better of it. "Filthy girl," Margaery chided, and moved her hand back to the wet warmth between Sansa's thighs. "You're so very naughty, pup."  _

 

_ "Daddy, please," Sansa pushed herself back on Margaery's thin fingers, her nails scratching Sansa ever so slightly, deliciously painful. "Please, just- just hurt me, daddy," Sansa cried, tweaking her own nipple between two fingers. "I want to play with you. To please you."  _

 

_ Margaery removed her fingers, wiping the wetness on Sansa's bare thigh, and sat the girl upright. Sansa looked at her with teary eyes, submissive and willing to do whatever Margaery asked of her. _

 

_ "You want me to hurt you, pup?" Margaery asked, running her thumb across Sansa's bitten lips. Sansa nodded eagerly, and Margaery pushed her thumb past the plush lips. Sansa sucked greedily, tasting herself, and Margaery hummed in satisfaction. "You're filthy, Sansa. My very own little whore."  _

 

_ Sansa whined, her eyes pinching shut, and she pressed her hand to her clit.  _

 

_ "I'll give you what you want, dear girl," Margaery said adoringly, and Sansa's eyes fluttered open. "I'll hurt you."  _

 

\---

 

The pale expanse of Sansa's breasts were bitten and covered in bruises left by Margaery's lips. Sansa had cried so beautifully at the torturing of her nipples, the hard buds pinched between Margaery's teeth, then sucked delicately between rosy lips. 

 

Sansa had been blindfolded by silky black ties, and her hands were bound above her head. She stood on the tips of her toes, her thighs quivering from the effort of holding herself upright and her muscles burning, and had she not been completely exposed to the cool air, she'd be sweating. 

 

The dildo had been curtly removed after she'd been fucked with it until she almost orgasmed, and she'd cried at the loss, so close to her release. The plug still remained nestled firmly in her ass, the heavy steel base of it peeking out between two plump cheeks.  

 

Sansa always did mark so beautifully, and Margaery captured the purpled skin of Sansa's chest in a picture, humming in admiration at her handiwork. Sansa whimpered at the shutter of the camera, curling in on herself -as much as she could manage- self-consciously. Margaery soothed her with the brushing of fingertips along the round of her ass, gentle and comforting, and she pressed a single kiss to Sansa's collarbone. 

 

"There, there, love. You're being so good for me, darling." 

 

Sansa whimpered, and tried to press against Margaery, but found it impossible in her current position. "Touch me, please," she begged pitifully. 

 

Margaery tsked, and took a step away from the girl. "None of that, pet. You'll take what I give you and nothing more." 

 

Sansa's face fell, but she nodded obediently. "Yes, daddy." 

 

"Good," Margaery hummed, and traced her fingers along the cool leather of the flogger she'd laid out. The riding crop beside it was equally intriguing, and she so loved the way Sansa bruised from the strikes of it. She spared a longing look at the cane, hanging from a hook in the wall, but gave it no real thought. The cane was reserved for serious punishments, since Sansa received no pleasure from the thrashings. She'd only been punished with it twice, for very severe offenses. 

 

"What do you think, pup. Flogger or crop?" 

 

Sansa shifted a little, putting all of her weight on her left foot. "I don't know, daddy. Whatever you'd like." 

 

Margaery picked up the riding crop, testing the grip in her hand. "I suppose I'd like both," she said quizzically. "Do you oppose that, Sansa?" 

 

Margaery stepped forward to speak the words against Sansa's cheek, brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen forward, over Sansa's breasts. 

 

"No, daddy," Sansa said breathlessly. "I don't." 

 

Margaery smirked, and tweaked a sore nipple between two fingers, nipping at the expanse of Sansa's throat when she threw her head back in a pained moan. "Good." 

 

Margaery moved behind Sansa, running the tip of the crop along her spine, admired Sansa's little shiver at the touch of the cool leather. She lifted the crop and struck, watching as Sansa's alabaster skin turned an angry pink where the swat had landed, on the curve where ass turned to thigh. 

 

Sansa jumped and struggled to regain her balance. Margaery frowned and adjusted her bonds slightly, so that she had a little more than only the tips of her toes to hold herself on. 

 

"Thank you," Sansa said in a whisper, and Margaery could tell that she'd already begun to cry. Again.

 

Margaery thumbed over the reddened patch of skin, pinching it, smiling at Sansa's pained hiss. "You're welcome." 

 

Margaery hit her twice more, a strike to each ass cheek. "Tell me, Sansa," she began, and swatted her again, on the top of her thigh this time. "How it's going to be to sit through your classes tomorrow. How long will you last before you start tearing up during your lessons?" Sansa moaned, pushing her ass out towards Margaery. "I want you to text me throughout the day. Tell me how much it hurts." Margaery larruped her a dozen or so times, until Sansa was crying loudly, before she stopped to speak again. "I want that plug left in your ass until I get home tomorrow night. If you take it out without permission I'll cane you," she threatened, and Sansa's breath hitched. 

 

Margaery hit the fleshy parts of her hips, the tops of her thighs, the round of her ass. Sansa was pink and squirming in her bonds. Margaery cupped her heated ass harshly, and leaned in to whisper in Sansa's ear. 

 

"And I want you to go to the bathroom and send me a picture. I want to check up on your pretty bruises. Understand?" 

 

"Yes, daddy," she agreed, sniffling. She ached terribly, and by now she was ready to be taken into Margaery's arms and coddled.

 

"Good," Margaery said, and spanked Sansa with her hand. "Don't forget." 

 

Sansa heard Margaery's footsteps moving across the room. She frowned, shifting a little when she heard no sounds. "Margaery?" 

 

A moment later, cool leather strands dragged across Sansa's chest.

 

“Now for the whip." 

 

\---

 

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" Margaery worried, pressing a kiss to Sansa's temple. The warm bath water had been painful against her skin when they'd first gotten in, but she'd adjusted, and lay back against Margaery comfortably. "You really were so good, Sansa.”

 

"I'm fine," Sansa hummed, heavy eyes closed tight. "You've just worn me out." 

 

"Thank you for that. I needed it," Margaery said softly, shyly. "I suppose you know that." 

 

Sansa smiled softly, and took Margaery's hand in her own. "Yes, I knew. I still want that phone though." 

 

Margaery laughed, and put her arms around the girl, careful of her bruises. "Anything for you, princess." 

 

 


End file.
